Spying on Vongola Decimo
by leextremekid
Summary: Mei Shina, a mafia criminal is given a chance to redeem herself to be released from the Vindice Prison. Her mission is to watch over Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola the 10th. But how exactly does this go wrong when she meets her childhood lover, Yamamoto Takeshi? OCxYamamoto story, enjoy! Rated T for some language and violence. P.S. my first fanfic, please review! :
1. Chapter 1: My Mission to, uh

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view

Chapter 1: My Mission To..uh..

Jager stood in front of me, black flames shrouding him in darkness. His bandaged face, the chains he wielded and Bermuda on his shoulder. I was on both of my knees in chains with my head down and my heart thumped with anxiety. What do the Vindice, keepers of the mafia law, want me for?

"We Vindice are giving you a chance to redeem yourself for your sins," Bermuda began, "we're giving you the task of watching over Sawada Tsunayoshi, the descendent of Vongola Primo and the destined boy to become Vongola Decimo."

My heart stopped. Decimo? That 'Dame-Tsuna' who used to be in my class..is..Decimo?

Bermuda continued, "He is currently in his first year of middle school. You will transfer to his class and keep an eye on him. Let's just say you're the 'Reborn the Arcobaleno' on our side."

I slowly raised my head to see if he was serious but my atrocious black hair covered my eyes.

"Will you do it, Shina?"

The words barely tipped out of my lips as I trembled, "Y..yes."

...  
"I will now introduce a new student in your class. Her name is Mei Shina, please make her feel welcome."

I stood in front of the class and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you," I smiled and bowed. My mind focused on the one seat, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. His seat, on the 4th row and 5th column from the left. I don't know if you've been told about your destiny or not but you better look out, because soon you'll be fighting to the death. That Arcobaleno, Reborn better teach you well or the Vongola will perish..

...  
Maybe I didn't quite do it right..I was literally watching, no, STALKING him for the entire day..

"ARRGGH! NOW PEOPLE THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM OR SOMETHING!" I screamed.

-  
Tsuna's POV

Man, that Shina girl was weird! She was watching me for the whole day, it was so awkward! What if Kyoko-chan gets the wrong idea? I just won't go to school tomorrow! Yes, it's that simple! I won't go to school! But then, Gokudera-kun and everyone would get worried over nothing! "AHHH! WHAT DO I DO?"


	2. Chapter 2: Gokudera's Suspicion

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 2: Gokudera's Suspicion

No POV:

Shina hurried out of her apartment and sprinted to school. "I better think more carefully, randomly stalking Decimo won't do me any good," she thought to herself. Lost in thought, she accidentally ran straight into two male students.

-  
Shina's POV:

Oww...I think I bumped into someone..I looked up and saw the pair looking down at me. The one on the left grabbed me by the collar and shouted in my face, "You better watch out, bitch! You'll pay for this!" he raised his other fist and smashed my forehead. He let go of my collar and I dropped on to the pavement as they walked off.

-  
Gokudera's POV:

For god sake, why must I meet Yamamoto on the way to school first thing in the morning? And that girl yesterday..she was stalking the 10th! I can't believe it! As his right hand man I need to deal with this.

"Oi! Are you alright?" I heard Yamamoto shout as he rushed over to someone who was on the ground. I was confused, who would be hurt on the ground? I ran to Yamamoto and he was helping a girl to her feet. "Hey, Yamamoto, what's going on?"

"It looks as though somebody hit her head. We better get her to the nurse's office."

-  
No POV:

Yamamoto picked Shina up in his arms and took her to the nurse's office. Gokudera followed him because he was quite worried himself.

Gokudera opened the door to the nurse's office, only to find that pervert Dr Shamal behind it. "Oh..hey Hayato, whatcha doing here?" Soon Shamal's eyes shifted to Shina, unconscious in Yamamoto's arms. Shamal's face soon turned serious and he said, "Take her inside, I'll take it from there." They walked inside and Shamal closed the door. Yamamoto placed Shina on the bed gently.

"You lot should head to class, her condition isn't so good so make an excuse that she's just sick," Shamal ordered them. They both nodded in unison and left his office.

"Why would the most wanted criminal of the mafia be here..? She's supposed to be inside the Vindice prison but I'm seeing the murderer of one of the heirs to the Tomaso Famiglia right before my eyes," he thought.

...

Tsuna and Ryohei (captain of the boxing club, an extremely extreme man to the extreme) heard the story from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Soon, even Hibari, the Disciplinary Committee's chairman heard the rumour. When Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei walked over to the nurse's office, it was awfully quiet. Tsuna opened the door to find Hibari standing next to Shina's bed.

"Oi, Hibari! What do you think you're doing?" Ryohei questioned.

"I'm waiting for her to wake up, I'm going to bite the culprits to death for disrupting peace in Namimori." Hibari replied.

"Ngghh..." Shina woke up and her eyes were hazy. The five of them watched her regain consciousness and suddenly Gokudera realised who he was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3: Yamamoto, You Have a Fanclub?

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 3: Yamamoto..You Have a Fan Club?

No POV:

Gokudera stared at her in shock from the door. He didn't know what to say, her secret is so dark and her past was blood stained. Not only did she murder mafia boss candidates and escaped from Vindice Prison (or so he thought) but she..she..!

"YOU'RE THE ONE STALKING THE TENTH YESTERDAY!" Gokudera shouted with shock. Everyone looked at him in surprise and turned back to Shina. She sat up the bed and rebutted, "EH? I wasn't stalking him! I was..!"

"Stalking Yamamoto-kun, weren't you, New Girl?" a mysterious voice shouted. Once again, everyone turned to the door but not to Gokudera, but to 10 girls outside the office!

-  
Tsuna's POV:

Who are these people? Wait...that stamp on their student ID's...there's no doubt about it! "If you people intend to crowd together I will bite you to death," Hibari warned them.

"We, the Yamamoto fan club must deal with this situation whether or not you choose to bite us to death! If you can, that is," one bluffed.

"We know what Mei Shina was planning so listen up! She ran into the delinquents on purpose so when she was knocked out Yamamoto would come along and worry about her. So he picked her up in his arms, exactly as she had planned!"

"Yamamoto...you have a fan club..?" I asked.

"Well...yeah..." he replied and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

The fan club continued, "This afternoon at the park at 4pm, we will fight for who becomes Yamamoto-kun's girl!"

We were all shocked and then all our eyes were on Shina, her eyes were...serious, she was really going to fight!

"I accept your challenge!" she announced in reply.

...

No POV:

That afternoon, they all gathered at the park, including Yamamoto of course. Something about that fight was so familiar...as though it has happened before. Even so, he knew Shina was at a disadvantage because of her head. However, that wasn't exactly why..

It was a 10 vs 1 battle, a really unfair one and everyone knew that Shina would lose. Gokudera knew it wasn't that way, they were going to be killed.

Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder as the referee of the battle and he knew exactly when Yamamoto would step in and stop the fight. He looked at both sides, the fan girls were armed, ready to fight to the death. Shina, on the other hand, had no weapons and equipment. Just her.

Reborn blew the whistle and the fight began.

Next chapter: Shina vs Yamamoto Fan Club!


	4. Chapter 4: Shina vs Nayu

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 4: Shina vs Yamamoto Fan Club!

**Thank you ILoveWriting07 for the review! And to answer your question, let's just say mafia criminals don't turn down fights :P**

Gokudera's POV:

There's no way that Shina will lose. May it be any weapon in the world, they can't win against a mafia criminal. I wonder...what will the baseball freak do?

No POV:

The leader of the club, according to her badge her name was Nayu. She charged towards Shina as she only stood there, not even moving a muscle. Nayu raised her fist above her head and punched Shina in the face. Only Shina's head moved, other than that she hadn't even flinched. What exactly will they do next, everyone thought. Will the mafia criminal eventually kill them or will she just hand over Yamamoto without a fight?

Nayu dived straight for Shina's throat. This time, Shina was surprised and she grabbed Nayu's wrist. However, Nayu smirked and suddenly pulled a combat knife from her pocket. It was too late for Shina as Nayu stabbed Shina's stomach. She coughed blood out and Nayu kicked the wound and leaped away from her.

"Don't underestimate me! I know all about your mafia history!" Nayu announced.

Everyone was shocked, even Reborn. Not only that, Nayu was desperate enough to use a combat knife against a mere classmate. Her obsession with Yamamoto was what drove her. What drove her, to kill. Yamamoto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He couldn't stand seeing Shina's stomach bleeding and her opponent with a knife in her hand.

Nayu simply and slowly walked to where Shina was on her knees. "Yamamoto-kun, please watch me eliminate this stalker. I coated the knife with poison so she can't move," Nayu then turned to face him and the others, "I'm strong aren't I? I managed to kill one of Vindice's prisoners! I'm strong enough to be with Yamamoto Takeshi, the 10th Generation of Vongola's Rain Guardian!" Before she knew it, she was laughing insanely, like a mad woman.

"You're wrong, whether or not you win. Whether or not I die or whatever the hell you want to do...but...I'm the one who's gonna end up with Takeshi-kun."

Everyone present gasped and turned to Yamamoto.

-  
Tsuna's POV:

What does she mean 'Takeshi-kun'? Do they know each other by chance?

"Sh...Shina? It's really you, isn't it?" Yamamoto kept stuttering but, he knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, you remember don't you? Before I left all those years ago we promised we would see each other again. That code, the proof that we finally met again," Shina pulled off a smile but not until she coughed more blood on to the ground."

Code? What code is she talking about?

Shina barely said it but we all knew Yamamoto was the only one who knew what she said.

**(I'M SORRY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD CODE D: )**

I saw Yamamoto widen his eyes and the smallest tear came out of his left eye. We all turned to Nayu when she interrupted the moment, "It doesn't matter what anyone says now! I'LL KILL THIS BITCH AND THEN YAMAMOTO-KUN WILL BE MINE!" She violently extended her arm and went straight for the kill.

"SHINA!" we all shouted. Sad thing was, in the end, we didn't do anything to save her. I turned away and shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. I've never seen someone been so violently killed in a fight...

-  
Shina's POV:

I used my free hand at the last seconds to seize the combat knife. It was risky though, my right hand was bloodied from my wound and the other gripping onto the blade. I could tell from Nayu's actions that she knew I wasn't dead. I seized the knife away from her and jabbed the hilt of the knife against her forehead.

What to do next? Hold the knife properly and kill her? Just make her give up?

No, I'm gonna kill her. The rest of the fangirls are the next kill. I dashed towards Nayu who was on the ground and quickly crouched down during the run. I flung the knife and the blade slit Nayu's neck.

She was dead. Nayu had stopped struggling and even I collapsed.

-  
No POV:

"Nayu-sama!" the fangirls screamed and rushed to her side. Tsuna and the others sprinted towards Shina but stopped mid-way. Stopped...when they saw the pitch black flames...of the Vindice...


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Darkness

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 5: Into the Darkness

No POV:

The ink black flames appeared and a neck collar and chain pummelled from the darkness. Tsuna remembered, "Vindice!" he exclaimed. He remembered when he defeated Mukuro, that time when the Vindice showed up and took him, Ken and Chikusa away. Now this time, they were taking custody of Shina, their own classmate.

Before they knew it, Shina was wrapped in thick chains. The wound on her stomach was bleeding, she was dying.

"What's the meaning of this, Vindice! Give her back, this has nothing to do with you!" Gokudera demanded.

"Yes, it does," Jager rebutted, "We freed her from our prison for a certain reason. She was to observe Vongola Decimo's every move for us. However, she was also required to break no laws of the mafia world. By killing this woman in this battle just now broke the law and so she shall be imprisoned once again."

"So she didn't escape?" Reborn asked.

Shina was beginning to be dragged into the darkness of the flames. Yamamoto tried to rush to her aid and free her. However, until a chain went straight through him. He coughed out blood and pulled the chain out of his body. By the time this happened, Shina was gone.

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei shouted as everyone surrounded his collapsed body.

"Shina..." Yamamoto mumbled, "She's...gone..." he lost consciousness and tears came out of his eyes.

...

Shina was in the Vindice prison once again, in that god-forsaken water tank. Her wound was still bleeding and her hair floated in the freezing water. Light and sound couldn't reach her, it was pitch black.

A few cells from her at the bottom of the prison...was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu..." he laughed in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Shina, Mukuro and Chrome

Spying on Vongola Decimo:

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 6: Shina, Mukuro and Chrome

Chrome's POV: (In illusionary world)

"Mukuro-sama, you seem troubled," I pointed out.

"Kufufufu...it's nothing, my cute Chrome. It's just that there's a newcomer in the bottom level of Vindice's prison."

I stared at Mukuro-sama with surprise. He's never been troubled by another person before. Maybe, this person is...special?

"Who might it be, Mukuro-sama?" I asked.

"One of Sawada Tsunayoshi's classmates. It appears that she's been recently captured and maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to help her get out."

"You mean Boss? How would she help the Boss?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is a naive person, not fit to be a mafia boss. This person might be able to influence him with her ruthlessness. Not only will it help him but it'll also help me take control of him."

I was a bit confused. So Mukuro-sama wants to free this person so she can influence the Boss to be more cold-hearted? But, Boss would never become evil so...

-  
Tsuna's POV: (Back at Namimori)

Ever since that incident with Shina and Nayu, Yamamoto hasn't been the same. Whenever we try to talk to him he tries so hard to end the conversation. We kept the information from his father and we just said he was attacked by some gangs.

We're all worried about him, he's in hospital and all he could think of right now is the fact that Shina's gone. Right now, I have to listen to that crafty Nezu-sensei's stupid lectures.

...

The baseball team couldn't focus during practise, I could tell by just watching them for a few seconds after school. Not only us, but the whole school was worried about Yamamoto and Shina who, from what they know just suddenly disappeared. Gokudera and I visited him after school but it was only the same. We were all completely silent the whole time we were there. Usually, Gokudera would snap at Yamamoto saying that the world isn't over because Shina was gone. The fact that Shina was imprisoned affected all of us just as much if not more.

The silence in the room broke when the door opened. Gokudera and I quickly turned to the door to see Chrome outside. "Boss? I've been looking for you," Chrome said.

"Chrome? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Mukuro-sama asked me to inform you of something important. It's about that Shina person."

"Mukuro did?" Gokudera exclaimed.

Chrome gently shut the door behind her and continued, "Mukuro-sama is planning to help Shina break out of prison to come back. He said that Boss has grown weaker because of her disappearance. So he thought having her come back wouldn't be a bad idea."

"The Tenth hasn't grown weak! Besides, this has nothing to do with Mukuro!" Gokudera shouted.

"Calm down Gokudera, Chrome's right. We changed for the worst when she disappeared. If we really want to solve this, we might as well trust Mukuro to help break her out," Yamamoto assured him. Gokudera couldn't go against it, even if it was Yamamoto talking.

...

Mukuro's POV:

Kufufufu...now. How should I break this troublesome girl out with her own power?


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 7: Escape

Mukuro's POV:

I just entered Shina's mind world and it's quite a dark one. There's only one lone mansion on the top of a hill and the sky is always black. Such a mind world tells me that Shina isn't such a happy person, which is probably why she's a ruthless mafia criminal. Kufufufu. Now, where could this girl be?

I walked over to the mansion and opened the door. It's quite heavy, it's three times my height and awfully thick. The walls are the same, they're thick and made of stone. Must be because she was lonely all her life. However, according to Chrome she has become acquaintances with Sawada Tsunayoshi's family. I really don't see a reason why this world is so gloomy. Kufufufu...not that it matters to me, she should be here somewhere.

"Who's there?" I heard a little girl's voice behind me. I turned around to see a child with short black hair and wearing a gothic dress.

"Oya, I expected an older mind for someone like you but I guess I was mistaken."

"I asked you a question, who the hell are you?"

"I'm just an ordinary illusionist trespassing in your mind world. You have no sense of security and you just try to intimidate people with this dark world of yours as I can see here," I turned around so my back was to the child.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Rokudo Mukuro," I heard an older voice and I turned around again. This time, I saw a teenager around Sawada Tsunayoshi's height.

"You already know my name so why did you bother asking?" I asked her.

"Why the hell are you here, Mukuro? Are you trying to persuade me to join your little group on your stupid quest to destroy the mafia?" she questioned.

"Not this time. I want to make a deal with you right here and now."

"Spill it, Mukuro," she pointed a combat knife at me.

"Oya oya, so violent as always. Alright, I will help free you from here in exchange to watch Sawada Tsunayoshi for me."

"What, so I'm still spying on Decimo?"

"Will you do it or not, Mei Shina?" I asked again.

"Fine."

"Kufufufu. I knew you would listen."

-  
Shina's POV:

Mukuro left my mind world after I agreed to the deal. That's right, I knew Mukuro during the mafia war. The children of the Nuevo Famiglia were used as test subjects for biological warfare. I remember all of it: Ken was given animal abilities, Chikusa had radiation injected into him and Mukuro crossed the borderline between our world and the other Six Realms of Reincarnation. I was injected with a chemical that lowers your poison immunity level drastically. That's how I was nearly defeated by Nayu the other day so single-handedly.

I ran away from the lab before he did and I became a mafia criminal. I never really did anything wrong, I just stole from people, got into a few gang fights but I never actually broke the mafia law. Except that one time in Japan when I killed several Yakuza bosses. The entire mafia world – including the Vindice – were mistaken. I killed Yakuza bosses! Not Italian mafia boss candidates! I don't even know how but the investigations just somehow lead to me being suspected and accused.

-  
No POV:

Mukuro and Shina's minds linked once again and Mukuro gave her the orders. Shina started off by taking a deep breath and struggled to reach the end of the tank. She began to use the shackles on her wrists and ankles and break out. The glass started to crack and soon it shattered and the water spread through the entire bottom level of the prison.

Torches following the corridor started to light up with black flames. She didn't have much time before the Vindice would catch her. She smashed both shackles onto the ground and they broke apart, letting her free. She ripped the oxygen mask from her face and made a run towards the end of the corridor.

She sprinted up the endless stairway as fast as she could and reached the exit of the cave. With all her rage she smashed the wooden door. She punched it, kicked it, kneed it with everything she had. She extended her arm to the side and found a broken torch on the wall. A small flame of hope flickered in her heart as she tore the torch from the stone wall. The door budged little by little until the last hit made it fling open.

The icy blizzard was wild. Wind spinning in all directions and the temperature was freezing cold. All Shina was wearing was a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue slacks. If she were to be caught she would be tortured and then executed. Her only way out was into the uninviting blizzard...


	8. Chapter 8: Blizzard of Fate

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

**Important: Last chapter it said Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were from the Nuevo Famiglia. It's supposed to be Estraneo Famiglia! Sorry!**

Chapter 8: Blizzard of Fate

Tsuna's POV: Back at Namimori Middle

Yamamoto was well again but nothing much changed. Shina was only enrolled here for two days yet, when she left it was such a huge impact on the entire school. A rumour that Nayu was killed rose up because of Yamamoto's remaining fangirls. Everyone knows she's dead, everyone knows it was Shina who did it but what they don't know is that they were fighting over Yamamoto...

-  
Gokudera's POV:

It's the baseball idiot's popularity that's causing all this trouble. That fight a few days ago changed us all, even Hibari. Namimori Middle became known for several cases of disappearances and the loss of two students in a fight. While I was walking home yesterday I overheard some students from other schools gossiping about us...

*FLASHBACK*

I walked into a convenience store to buy a drink but I saw from the corner of my eye three girls from Midori Middle staring at me. Isn't that Haru's school? Anyway, my ears work well so I heard everything they said, I'm not sure if that's good or not anymore.

"Hey, isn't that Nami Middle's uniform?" one asked.

"Wow! He's so hot!"

"How can you say that? Nami Middle is a terrible school!"

"Why's that?"

"A few months ago the strongest students from Nami Middle were being attacked by some guys from Kokuyo. Every now and then I see the same brunette boy on the ground and suddenly he's running around in his boxers! What a pervert!"

HOW DARE SHE BAD MOUTH THE TENTH LIKE THAT!

"After that I heard that brunette, the guy just there, the best baseball player in all of Namimori, a really loud boxer and his sister, Haru-chan, Nami Middle's prefect and two children suddenly disappeared for days!"

I thought about what she said: the Tenth, me, the baseball idiot, lawn head, Sasagawa, the stupid woman, Hibari, the stupid cow and I-Pin! That's when we went to the future to defeat Byakuran!

"Not long after they got back, nearly the exact same people disappeared again for a week! And now, I heard this new girl and another student got into a bloody fight and one of them died!"

I stopped, how much do these people know about us? Was it Haru? No, even the stupid woman wouldn't reveal information about the Vongola and our battles.

-  
Yamamoto's POV: Present

Shina's in Vindice's Prison and according to Chrome, Mukuro plans on breaking her out. Even after hearing that plan we didn't become much more cheerful. Even me, smiling all the time and laughing with everybody suddenly turned into nothing. She's just that important to me.

-  
Shina's POV: Outside Vindice Prison

I can't hear anything besides this stupid blizzard, not even myself! I'm freezing to death here and I've got no food or water. But why aren't the Vindice coming after me? If they did I would've been caught by now since they can teleport using the Eighth Flame. Or maybe it's because they can't see in this blizzard better than I can. Did Mukuro know that this blizzard was here? If so, why would he make me risk my life just to get a chance to make Decimo more cold hearted?

I...can't last much longer...in this blizzard...ngh...

-  
No POV:

Shina collapsed in the middle of the snow and it wasn't long until she was unconscious. A few hours later the blizzard stopped and then came mysterious men wearing black. They stopped in their tracks on different branches and gazed down on a lump of snow. All they could see was her hand with a mark on it, signifying she was one of Vindice's prisoners.

"Shishishi. Looks like we just found ourselves a mafia criminal escapee."

"VOOOI. WE MIGHT JUST MAKE THEM INTO ONE OF US. LEVI, GET HER AND LET'S HEAD BACK. THE BOSS MAY JUST BE HAPPY WITH THIS!"

**GUESS WHO! :D**

**P.S. REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG AND BORING CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9: This is VARIA!

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (yeah yeah, you guys know T_T)

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

**Thank you iluvtakeshi96 for the review! :D**

Chapter 9: This is VARIA!

No POV:

Shina woke with a jolt and found herself in an extremely large bed in the middle of what looked like the size of a ballroom. She found herself wearing a white tank top and black shorts. She looked around the room and caught sight of the door opening. Then came in a strange looking man with a shaved head and green hair on one side. "An okama?" she thought.

"Ara, you're awake!" the man said with his slightly sigh pitched voice. Shina backed away slowly and covered herself with the sheets.

"My, there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, we're the one's who saved you. My name is Lussuria and here you are...at the Varia castle."

Shina's eyes widened as thoughts whirled all around her mind and that man named Lussuria continued, "The Boss wants to see you right now before dinner. So, why don't you get changed and meet him before he gets awfully pissed, hm?"

He left the room without waiting for a reply.

-  
Shina's POV:

That guy called Lussuria left the room. Where are my clothes? I looked around the room and the only decent things to wear were...gothic dresses? What does that guy take me for huh? I quickly hopped out of bed and slipped on the dress which looked the most similar to the one I wear in my mind world. I wore knee high black boots with a black dress with white lace at the bottom of the sleeves and dress. The sleeves were long and I don't know why but it made me feel special.

I pushed the golden handle of the one of the double doors and saw a weird blonde guy outside. "Shishishi," he laughed, "you're finally done huh? Pretty cute for a mafia criminal. Follow me and I'll take you to the Boss."

I stayed a fair distance behind the blonde guy as he led me to his 'Boss'. Xanxus huh? I heard a really loud shout and ran closer to the blonde guy.

"VOOOOIIIII! BEL, YOU'RE SO SLOW, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" a man with long hair shouted.

"Shishi, wasn't my fault this woman's so slow," Bel said as he grabbed my arm and swung me in front of him. "Why don't you take it from there Captain Squalo?" he laughed as Squalo pointed his thumb to another pair of double doors. I reluctantly walked towards it and knocked the door.

"Who's there?" I heard a really deep voice ask. Was it Xanxus?

"I'm Mei Shina, I've been asked to see you," I replied. I turned to Squalo and Bel as they nodded at me. I pushed both doors open to see a room filled with dark red sofas and a large table.

-  
No POV:

Shina slowly walked into the room as a really tall man walked past her and whispered in her ear, "If you dare to keep the Boss waiting this long again, I'll kill you."

The tall man closed the doors gently and there was complete silence. Xanxus was sitting on an arm chair with both arms on the rests. They stared at each other for several seconds until Xanxus smirked. "Have a seat, Mei Shina."

She slowly took the nearest seat across him and he began, "Those pieces of shit made a good choice didn't they? You'd probably dead if they left you in that snow."

Shina didn't say anything, she didn't move either. Xanxus didn't hesitate to continue, "the Vindice are after you for escaping their prison, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his shitty guardians are in Japan probably waiting for you to go back and we Varia might need a new officer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Xanxus," she remarked.

"The scum, Squalo got a call from the Old Geezer* yesterday saying that you were imprisoned and that the brats in Japan are grieving over it. Not like I cared but now you're here you might as well let us hide you while you work for Varia."

Shina looked at Xanxus dead in his eyes and she could see he was serious. His murderous aura made her think twice about saying no. But, she already made a deal with Mukuro that she'd get back to Japan and spy on Sawada Tsunayoshi again. But now, if she turned down Xanxus' offer she would have to hide from Vindice herself and just SOMEHOW get to Japan.

She snapped out of her deep thoughts when Xanxus asked her, "Will you do it or not?"

Shina frowned so her eyes were the same as his. It was her only way to escape from Vindice, besides, Mukuro never said she had to do it straight away. She clenched her fists that were sitting on her legs..."Fine," was the only word she said. Xanxus smirked again and said, "Good, you start tomorrow."

***Old Geezer – The Ninth Vongola boss**


	10. Chapter 10: Our Varia Family

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 10: Our Varia Family

Shina's POV:

I actually agreed to join Varia...how the hell am I supposed to get to Japan now? I stood up from the seat and turned to the door. I heard Xanxus stand up as well and he caught up to me when I started walking to the door. He opened one of the double doors and ordered to the tall man outside, "Levi, take her to her room." He shut the door and I just stood outside.

Levi started walking and I simply followed, both of us didn't say anything the whole time. He only opened the door and fortunately, it was the same room before. I walked in without thanking him and closed the door myself.

"Ah, you're back! How was it Shina-chan?" Lussuria asked me.

"It wasn't anything special, Boss just made a deal," I replied.

"Ah! You're calling him Boss already, you're off to a good start!" Lussuria clapped his hands together with happiness. "You see, Shina-chan, in our family of the Varia officers, we've never, ever had a woman with us. You just might be the one to light up everyone's hearts."

"How can I possibly bring light here? I'm just a criminal hiding from Vindice!"

"Even if you are a mafia criminal, you're still a girl with a sweet heart!" Lussuria raised his voice and it became slightly lower. I fell silent and Lussuria lectured me more, "If you had no good inside of you the Boss wouldn't have chosen you out of all women in the world!"

I actually realised something, Lussuria was right. It didn't matter if I was a fugitive, I was still...just a girl. His lecture went on until dinner and by the time he finished we were sitting across each other in my room.

When I looked towards the door I saw Bel shamelessly open the door. "Shishishi, I came to get you two for dinner."

...

No POV: Varia Castle Dining Hall:

Shina, Lussuria and Bel walked into the large dining room that only had one long table. It was full of exquisite and well cooked food. Everyone else was already eating and the trio quietly sat down.

The Varia had a meeting during dinner. They discussed how to train Shina to become a better assassin for the benefit of Varia. However, it wasn't long until they started a fight...literally.

"VOOIIII! THE WOMAN'S ALREADY STRONG SO WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BESIDES JUST FIGHT HER!" yeah guys, you already know who said this.

"But she's not strong enough to become an officer, we'll do the traditional Varia training!" Levi protested.

"Shishi, why can't we all take turns in fighting her and then Marmon can assess how she fights?" Bel recommended.

"I refuse to assess her unless she pays me."

"THEN WHO WILL ASSESS HER ABILITIES?" Squalo questioned.

"I won't." Lussuria, Levi, Bel and Marmon all replied in unison.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT USE ARE YOU THEN?" Squalo threw a punch at Levi. Levi fell backwards on his chair as Squalo kicked Bel out of his seat as well. Bel quickly got up and leaped onto the table and kicked Squalo's head.

Squalo raised his arm to block and then kicked Bel off the table with his outer leg. Lussuria picked up a his bowl of soup and flung it straight at Squalo like a Frisbee. Squalo extended his left arm and sliced the bowl straight in half with his sword. He leaped towards Lussuria and kneed him in the chest.

Shina looked around the table to see if anyone were to stop them. Marmon and Xanxus were just minding their own businesses. "Is this what Varia is like?" she thought. She'd had enough of it. Shina grabbed a knife from a large piece of steak and threw it straight in front of Squalo's foot.

The knife was pinned and still on the table and the whole room fell silent. The men turned to Shina and she had her right arm in front of her, indicating that she was the one who threw it. She stomped her foot on the floor and shouted at all of them, "Why the hell are you guys arguing? Shouldn't assassins like you be REALLY calm instead of going for an all out fight – ON A DINNER TABLE?" she gestured at Squalo who was standing on the long table and Levi who was going to throw a whole plate of fish.

No one moved the whole time they were actually listening, not that Shina was talking anyway. She turned to face Xanxus who she realised didn't bother calming the situation. Instead, he was just an egotistic person who minded his own business the entire time. She stormed out of the door and ran straight to her room.

...

Very early in the morning Shina was already dressed in the Varia uniform. She wore a black pea coat just below her hips with a black miniskirt and leggings. She sat on her bed and tied up her combat boots very tightly. She quickly stood up straight and walked to the dining room.

She found that the long table was clean and shiny, not that she was surprised. No one was around and so she had an idea, what if she cooked breakfast for them as a thank you for letting her hide from Vindice?

-  
Levi's POV: Outside Xanxus' bedroom:

I have not failed to wake up earlier than everyone else to wait for the Boss and accompany him to breakfast. This is the first time though, that I've actually been tempted to go before him because it smells unusually delicious right now.

-  
No POV:

Squalo, Bel, Lussuria, Levi, Marmon and Xanxus could smell the delicious food from where they were from. It wandered through the entire castle and before they knew it, they were awake, half-dressed (yes, I mean it) and rushing to the dining room.

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER...sorry if it was boring D:**


	11. Chapter 11: Training

Spying on Vongola Decimo:

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 11: Training

Shina's POV: Outside Varia Castle

Breakfast was already over, they sure eat pretty fast. The entire Varia gathered just outside the castle for my assessment. Varia underlings surrounded me completely for the first part of the test. Apparently, I was to knock them all out in the minimum amount of time possible.

There were about 100...no...more like 300 of them. I can't go easy on them, it's a 300 vs 1 in an all out battle of just close combat. I heard Marmon announce from the megaphone, "This first part of training is a mere brawl of all the 300 Varia underlings and Shina, a new candidate officer. Shina, if you lose this battle we refuse to give you hospitality and you will once again become a fugitive, hiding from Vindice!" The megaphone beeped the signal to start the battle.

All of the 300 men charged at me right away and I could judge that the closest one to me was behind me. I quickly twirled around and punched his right cheek with my left fist. The next one was around ten people at once. I dropped to one knee and used the other leg to trip the nearest ones. I quickly leaped from my leg that was on the ground and did a back flip in the air, but I wasn't quite done.

I straightened my right leg and nearly did a 180 degree rotation with my leg while I kicked one's head. The man collapsed and I used both of my elbows to smash the two people directly behind me. One person managed to give me a blow at the back of my head but I lightly hopped and used the other leg to swiftly kick his left side of his head. He flew straight into another seven or so others.

I landed on my foot and looked around. Everyone suddenly stopped until one person shouted, "Don't go easy on her just because she's a woman! Get her!" they charged once again and I grabbed onto someone's jacket and flung them right into some of the others.

-  
Marmon's POV:

I sat up on a high chair while I supervised the assessment. Shina was doing quite well for someone who's been in Vindice for four years straight. Even if it's for Varia, I expect quite a lot of money from her Varia salary when she becomes an officer because this, right now is such a drag.

...

What a one sided battle, it's been around half an hour since we started the test and around 200 men are already down. It's not interesting at all, I've already calculated that she will pay me $1000 out of her salary by the time this is over.

-  
Shina's POV:

It's been ages since we started this first assessment! Seriously, do they expect me to take down all 300 underlings to pass? Well, this is Varia so maybe it's not so much.

I used the same pattern of twirling around and doing high kicks over and over again yet they still fall down so easily! The remaining 100 gathered all together to form what looked like a wall. They were in a perfectly straight line until once again they separated into a circle. I stood in the very centre of it and watched them circle around me. Until, once again like a bunch of stupid monkeys they charged at me at once.

Except this time, they all had the same speed – waiting to hold me down in a pile and they would be victorious. At the exact moment, I realised that just once of them was faster than all the others. I jumped from where I stood and landed on his head. I looked down at the other 90 or so Varia underlings and smirked.

The one I stood on used his hands to grab on to my ankles and he threw me at the ground. Just in time, I placed my hands in front of me and did a front flip sending the guy on the ground instead. I stood on his chest and very quietly but violently used the high heel of my left foot to stomp on his face. Heh, I feel kinda bad, this guy got hurt the most.

I leaped off his face as he let go of my ankles and sent my right fist flying into one of their faces. I sent him flying across the field and he landed right in front of Marmon's chair. By now they would've figured out that they need to work as a team to defeat me, are they really that thick?

Two people managed to catch up to me and they grabbed my arms and threw me across the field. I bumped into around 5 people and they all collapsed into the pile of underlings I made a while ago. I heard Marmon pick up the microphone and announce, "Alright, that's enough for the first stage of the assessment. Next up, it's an all out battle between the remaining Varia members. The use of flames, box weapons and animals are now permitted!"

"Second stage...BEGIN!"


	12. Chapter 12: Second Stage

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 12: Second Stage

No POV:

The Varia underlings hastily pulled out rings and box weapons. Shina watched them, confused. She reached into a pocket of her skirt and remembered:

*FLASHBACK*

Shina woke up early in the morning and found a note, a ring and a box on her bedside table. The note read, "Take this ring and box weapon with you to the assessment. – Squalo." Shina read the note and looked at the ring and box. Since she'd been in Vindice for a while, she didn't quite know what a box weapon was. She thought it was part of the test to adapt to new fighting styles during a battle situations. Then she though aloud, "More importantly...WHY DID SQUALO COME INTO MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

*FLASHBACK END*

Marmon watched Shina as she pulled out the Varia ring and slipped it onto her finger. She clenched her fist to see if it had any hidden needles in it or something. Marmon thought to himself, "That ring is a prototype I made that can light up any attribute of flame. However, it's size and purity wouldn't be as strong as if it were to be a normal ring."

Shina watched the Varia underlings light flames on their rings and insert them into their boxes. Each of them then held the boxes in front of them as either a weapon or animal came out. She could hear them laugh under their breaths as she clenched her fist and thought, "I've heard that to light a flame you need a strong resolve. Which means, my resolve right at this moment is to pass this test so I can hide from Vindice..."

She heard a sound and when she looked at her ring she saw a purple flame lighting on her ring. Then she took her box and inserted the flame. When she held it in front of her, just like the others did, a combat knife enveloped in purple flame appeared in her hand.

Just a moment later, her opponents were charging at her again. Most of them had close range weapons like axes, scythes and swords. Others had mid range weapons like crossbows and guns. She knew that she had to be extremely careful. She could tell that there were different types of flames with different colour, shape and effect.

This time, Shina charged too. She raced through the crowd while not moving the knife one bit. Her speed left the underlings unable to defend themselves before they were sliced with flames. She was still running as she noticed that bullets coated with flame started shooting, all at different speeds.

Shina used her knife to deflect the bullets and she found a route to safely get past them and cut them down. Right, down, left, up, down, right, left, right, down, up, left...

When she got closer to them some bullets started to hit her. A bullet hit her shin and she dropped her knife and fell to one knee. The blue flame around the bullet grew bigger and soon she found she couldn't stand properly. The gunner said to her, "Blue flames have the effect of tranquillity. The effect of the flame runs throughout your system, you won't be able to use that leg for a while, you know."

"But he's not the only one with a gun," another said and shot her right shoulder. This time, the flame was red. She felt more pain in her shoulder than in her leg but she didn't exactly know why.

They were all ready to kill her at once. They thought they won...they 'thought' they did. Shina hated being defeated more than anything in the world. All the Varia members smirked and fired but Shina picked up her knife at the last second and leaped from her good leg. She had jumped high enough to slice a cut through someone's shoulder. Blood spurted out of the wound and he yelled in agony.

Shina turned around and they all saw drops of blood on her face. Her eyes glared into theirs and they suddenly became scared. Scared, of a teenage girl. It's her eyes! They thought. Her eyes were vicious and blood thirsty. They knew that if they made the wrong move, they would die. Those eyes, they knew, they knew all to well. That this girl's eyes...were just like their boss' eyes.

It reminded them...of Xanxus.


	13. Chapter 13: Officers

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Several dots is a time skip, the line of hyphens is changing to someone else's point of view.

Chapter 13: Officers

Shina's POV:

It was my turn to charge at the Varia. That is, until Marmon spoke into the megaphone from his chair, "Alright, that's enough! We might want to stop before Shina kills someone. Shina, you passed the first and second stage meaning that we will hide you from Vindice. Tomorrow and onwards you will battle with us, the guardians of Varia."

Sounds interesting, I get to fight the guardians of Varia. Marmon continued and interrupted my thoughts, "you must defeat at least one of us to become an officer. If you don't, you'll be on the same level as the men you just fought with. Tomorrow, you will fight Leviathan so be prepared."

...

That evening after dinner I headed to the library in the castle. Though, it took me around an hour to find it...I looked for member history and I found quite a few interesting things.

Varia is the Ninth's Independent Assassination Squad so it wasn't around for as long as I thought. Squalo was supposed to be boss of Varia because he defeated the previous boss, Tyr. I looked at the current officer's details. Tomorrow, I'll be fighting Leviathan so...Leviathan...Leviathan...

His flame is lightning and he is very dedicated to the Boss, apparently even more than Gokudera Hayato to Vongola Decimo. His opponents that he fights – he kills them no matter what, may it be a woman or a child. He does it all to see his Boss praise him...?

* * *

Gokudera Hayato's POV: In his apartment, Namimori:

"Achoo!"

I sneezed...and it's summer. How's that even possible? Things are just starting to turn back to back to normal. It's been a week since Chrome told us about Mukuro's plan. How long would it take for her to get back? More importantly, how is everyone going to react when she does? Everyone knows she killed Nayu, the fight between them leaked to all over Japan and now the police said they're gonna find her and keep her in prison. Tch, she's freaking mafia – the police can't mess with her.

* * *

Shina's POV: Varia Castle the next morning

Today's the day I fight Leviathan. He has eight parabolas that attract lightning and his ultimate ability – Levi Volta can produce to around the maximum of one million volts per parabola. The parabolas also have very sharp ends so he is able to use it as a sword. The weather doesn't need to have lightning, otherwise he wouldn't be an officer.

I arrived outside the castle and I saw Levi and Marmon there already. Marmon looked at me and said, "You're late, Shina."

"But you said 9am! It's 8:55!" I rebutted.

"Levi's been waiting here for two hours. He arrives to his battles two hours early to make sure he's not late."

"That's not my fault..."

"It is when you were at the library yesterday reading our profiles. If you read that you would know."

"PROFILE ARCHIVES DON'T HAVE PERSONAL HABITS!" I shouted.

"No matter, let's just get this over and done with, alright?" Marmon sighed, "Varia ranking assessment part three, begin!" Marmon blew the whistle and we both smirked.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" Levi and I both thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Rain, rain

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip, the line is changing point of views (yeah, you probably realised already)

**Dear the person who sent me the third review: thank you! Sorry, I got a little carried away with Varia ^_^" I did my best to put Yamamoto in this chapter!**

Chapter 14: Rain, Rain...

Yamamoto's POV: Roof of Namimori Middle:

I'm starting to think that Chrome lied to us I mean, this is Shina. We were best friends in grade school and there was nothing that she couldn't do. Knowing her, she would've been back days ago if Mukuro actually helped her escape and...

"Yamamoto!" I heard Tsuna's voice shout at me.

"Tsuna?" I turned around and saw Tsuna and Gokudera running up to me.

"Oi, baseball idiot. You better be sorry that you're making the Tenth do all this," Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun, that's not the issue here," Tsuna said, "I called the Ninth last night and asked him again if he knew Shina's whereabouts."

"Did you get an answer?" I asked.

"Yes, I did! He said that the prison she was transported to was all the way in Italy and that Mukuro really helped her escape!"

"That's great news!" I exclaimed, "Was there anymore he told you, Tsuna?"

"The Ninth said she collapsed in the middle of the snow but Varia came just in time!"

"Varia!" Gokudera and I shouted in shock.

"Apparently, Shina made a deal with Xanxus that she would become an officer in exchange for being hid from Vindice. Yesterday, she had a fight with the lower ranked Varia members to determine whether or not they would hide her."

"Did she win?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes! And not only that, she figured out how to rings and box weapons without any training! So now today if she defeats Levi-a-than in an all out battle she would become an officer!"

"But before she came to Namimori recently she was in Vindice prison for years, how could she figure out how to use box weapons?" I questioned.

"That's the thing! She's smart enough to figure out something that took us a while to get used to in the future!" Tsuna said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, BASEBALL IDIOT?" Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I do get it so calm down, Gokudera!" I laughed. I knew it, Shina really is amazing! We went to the future and we spent an entire training session with Lal Mirch figuring out how to light a ring and fight with box weapons!

But Shina, it must've been that she was in a battle situation where she couldn't give up no matter what and she just somehow knew that to light a flame you needed resolve. Now she's even fighting Levi-a-than only after a day she had to fight pretty much the entire Varia! Anyhow, I really wonder how she's doing...

* * *

No POV: Varia Castle:

The lush, green grass became a dull red. That shade of red you would call blood red. Blood slowly dripped from their hands and each drop turned green into brown. Levi and Shina were covered in blood and bruises. They both panted as they stood metres from each other.

Shina had her head down facing the ground while gripping her knife. Her legs trembled and her knees were bent. Her right shoulder was lowered and her right arm was holding on to her left hip. The black leggings she wore were ripped and the amount of cuts were unimaginable.

Levi struggled to stand straight and he had his left foot in front of him. He was holding onto two of his parabolas, one in each hand. The other six were on the ground, ripped apart into shreds. The pouring, miserable rain made their wounds sting and made things even worse.

He charged towards Shina and crossed his arms and prepared to strike. Shina slowly looked up at him charging at her with an extremely low speed. Her eyes were blurry and she was wavering around on her feet. Levi came closer and he smacked the right side of her face with a parabola.

Shina was sent flying across the field and landed on her back in the mud. She didn't have it in her to whimper anymore, she was half dead. Levi slowly walked up to her body on the ground and raised the other parabola above his head. The tip pointed straight down at her chest. Levi had no regrets of killing her. After all, he didn't want his boss being irritated by a lowly teenage girl.

Levi shouted, "This is the end!" he began lowering his arms to kill her. Blood spurted out and Levi let go of the parabola. He stood still and looked down at her body. His lost his footing, his right leg violently shook as he leaned on it and collapsed.

Marmon watched from his chair and didn't bother picking up the megaphone. Squalo and Bel stared at the two of them on the ground and noticed Xanxus watching the whole scene from the castle. Xanxus' serious face turned into a large smirk and he laughed, "Those pieces of shit! It's not even over yet!"


	15. Chapter 15: Question

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 15: Question

Shina's POV:

I heard a loud splash right before drops of mud flew onto my face. I was panting loudly as if these were my last moments. Right before Levi stabbed me, I quickly rolled over but he managed to send his parabola straight through my left hand. Images flashed through my mind, what were they? I recognised some things though. Was that Nayu that I just saw? And...Takeshi-kun tried to save me when I was taken away to Vindice Prison for the second time.

At that moment I realised: I'm not fighting only to save myself from Vindice...I'm fighting so I can someday go back to Japan and see Takeshi-kun again. He waited for years because I remember, he always said I could do anything and he believed that! Then when I went back to spy on Decimo I was only there for two days and I disappeared again. Why must we be separated?

I slowly sat back up on the muddy and wet grass. My clothes were ripped and dank and when I lifted my head my hair was heavy. Water dripped from everywhere around me when I was back on my feet. I gripped the parabola and ripped it straight out of my hand.

* * *

Squalo's POV:

Levi, that stupid idiot. He underestimated Shina's persistence and now he's lost his pride. I highly doubt the Boss would need him anymore if he lost to an amateur. I noticed Shina hold the parabola that came out of her hand across her chest. Is she gonna kill him? Judging from how she's holding it she's not going to...

Sh-she just tossed it away? The murderous intent in her eyes are gone, it's as though she's a totally different person now. Was it that she realised something while she was on the ground?

Marmon raised the megaphone and spoke, "Quite impressive, Shina. You've won this fight."

He paused as Shina turned to face us. I expected to see the same eyes as the Boss but this time, she was smiling. She looked so happy to hear Marmon say that and her eyes were glimmering in the middle of such a rainy day. I don't know why but, why am I suddenly feeling so happy for her?

Before Marmon, Bel, Lussuria and I knew it, Shina fell to the side. She was lying on her back and the rain poured directly on her face. "Bel and Lussuria, get two stretchers!" I ordered. When I rushed over to her side I arrived just in time to see her eyes close and hear her mumble a few words, "Takeshi...kun...I...did it..."

I picked her up in my arms and when my hand touched her neck it was...warm...Under all that wet and stinky clothing was her warm and smooth skin. When I turned around Lussuria and Bel already helped that dumb Levi to a stretcher. I walked over to them and gently placed Shina on the other stretcher.

* * *

...  
No POV: Varia Infirmary:

Shina slowly opened her eyes to a bright white light shining above her. From the corner of her eye she saw a white sheet spread out and hanging from a bar. Her long black hair was spread along her pillow and parts of her side bangs tickled her cheeks. She felt numbness in her left hand that was holding onto the blanket. The entire room was empty and silent excluding the beeping from a machine next to her.

"Damn it woman, you're so quiet it's annoying," she heard a coarse and strong voice. Her head turned slowly to the left to see the long white haired captain sitting beside the bed with his arms folded.

"Squalo?" her eyes slightly widened to they were fully opened.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN SQUALO TO YOU!" he suddenly drastically raised his voice and stood up from the stool.

Shina giggled and realised that Squalo was sitting back down. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"Three days," Squalo replied without hesitation.

"Thank you for visiting me, Captain Squalo," Shina put on a bright smile and Squalo looked away for a few seconds until he spoke again.

"I'm not here to visit you. There's a really important question I need to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Before you passed out you mentioned Yamamoto Takeshi's name," Squalo began, "it's been bothering me this entire time and I thought this was the best time to ask you."

Shina slightly tilted her head and looked at Squalo directly in the eye. He finally asked the question...

"What exactly is your relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Since for the previous chapters I've been updating...I dunno like everyday? Well, since school in Australia started again and homework just SUDDENLY piled up, I won't be able to update at the same rate. Sorry guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Story

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip

**Thank you to the person who sent the fourth review! :D**

Chapter 16: Story

Tsuyoshi's POV (Yamamoto's Dad): Takezushi Restaurant, Namimori:

I was just working in the restaurant one day when Tsuna-kun and his friend with the grey hair came up to me with a really sudden question. The most unordinary thing about it was that Takeshi wasn't with them, aren't the three of them always together?

They asked me, "Yamamoto-san, what's the story between Yamamoto and Shina?"

It was a weird question, but knowing those two they wouldn't tell a single soul. So maybe it wasn't a bad idea to tell them the entire story.

* * *

*FLASHBACK* (No POV)

Yamamoto sat in his classroom on his desk talking to all his friends. The entire class was congratulating him since he had just won the baseball elementary championship the day before. Every girl and every boy listened to his story. All, except one girl.

The girl was sleeping with her head in her arms on the desk. No one bothered her, they all talked to Yamamoto. He wasn't boasting, he was only saying what people wanted to know. He didn't even notice the girl sleeping a few desks away from his until she raised her head a little and looked at him in the eye.

Their teacher walked into the classroom and told everyone to sit down. Everyone moved away from Yamamoto's desk and the girl didn't move an inch. The girl and Yamamoto finally met eyes and they both felt themselves blushing. Yamamoto quickly looked away to pretend to pay attention to the teacher and the girl looked down at her desk with her black hair covering the side of her face.

...

The clouds were grey and the rain poured down on Namimori Elementary. The entire class already left with their little umbrellas above their heads. Yamamoto had to stay behind for sleeping in class and the girl from before stayed back because she didn't have an umbrella.

Their classroom of 2-B was empty. There weren't even echoes in the hallway. They both sat at their desks staring into space until the girl walked up to Yamamoto. She stood in front of his desk and said with a big smile, "Congratulations for winning at baseball yesterday, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto smiled back and looked up at her, "Thank you, Shina-chan."

Shina's eyes enlarged in response to what he just called her. She slightly blushed and quickly said to him, "Y..you don't have to call me Shina-chan!"

"Hm? Why not?" Yamamoto asked.

"You can just call me Shina..um.." her face turned completely red and Yamamoto did his signature laugh. When he looked at her again he noticed she had her hands behind her back. He then asked, "Hey Shina, what's that behind your back?"

Shina blushed even more and then revealed what she was hiding. She held a small and white rectangular box with a blue ribbon on it with both hands. Yamamoto stared at her holding the box until Shina suddenly but gently placed the box carefully on his desk. "I-I know it's kinda late but...happy Valentines Day, Yamamoto-kun."

She turned her head to look away and gripped the sides of her skirt, still blushing like crazy.

* * *

*FLASHBACK PAUSE* (Still no POV)

"WAIT! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT...WHAT?" Gokudera stood up from his chair and interrupted Tsuyoshi's Story.

"G..Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna backed away from him while still sitting on his chair.

"What's wrong?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I'M CONFUSED, HOW COULD THE BASEBALL IDIOT GET INTO SUCH A ROMANTIC SCENARIO?" Gokudera asked...while shouting.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Tsuyoshi replied.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, please continue your story," Tsuna apologized.

* * *

*FLASHBACK RESUME* (Still no POV)

Yamamoto and Shina spent everyday of the next year afterschool in the classroom chatting like best friends. They told each other stories even though they were only around eight years old. After hearing all of them, the two of them really believed that they could do anything. Especially Yamamoto, he knew already that Shina could do anything – she was one of those child geniuses that just happen to be in your town.

The rain poured and they had no choice but to walk home early. As they walked past all the shops at Namimori Shopping District they held hands to keep warm. They walked to her apartment and Shina claimed that she was poor. Before she went inside Yamamoto promised that they would walk to school together in the morning.

However...

The next morning Yamamoto didn't break his promise. He waited for Shina outside her apartment but it was scarily silent. For hours after school started, he waited. He knocked on the door several times until he became really worried. When he proceeded to enter the apartment, the door was unlocked.

When he realised that no one was home, he ran outside and sprinted aimlessly around Namimori. He looked everywhere for his beloved, he ran in circles but he had to stop when he was caught by his Dad.

"Oi, Takeshi! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked.

"I can't go to school, not without Shina! We promised that we would walk to school together today but I can't find her anywhere!"

Yamamoto and his old man reported to the police where the next day a newspaper said that the girl by the name of Mei Shina had suddenly disappeared. He hadn't been the same for years.

* * *

*FLASHBACK END* (No POV, Varia Castle)

"WHAT THE HELL? KIDS YOUR AGE DON'T HAVE SUCH EXPERIENCES!" Squalo suddenly stood up from the stool the same way Gokudera did. Shina started to explain, "Well that's what happened."

"SO UNDER THAT STUPID, CAREFREE SMILE OF HIS WAS SUCH A STORY WHERE HIS FREAKING GIRLFRIEND DISAPPEARED?" Squalo shouted in the hospital room.

"Yes, you should know as well as I do. I was imprisoned by Vindice."

"Then basically, you were given the task just around two weeks ago to spy on Sawada Tsunayoshi and then you ran into Yamamoto Takeshi. You had a bitch fight with a girl called Nayu and killed her and you were imprisoned again. Then Rokudo Mukuro bailed you out and now you're here?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, Captain."

"SO THEN ARE YOU GOING TO REUNITE WITH YOUR DAMN BELOVED YAMAMOTO TAKESHI OR NOT?"

"One way or another, yes."

The pair heard the door open and another voice spoke, "My, you're really loud aren't you, Captain?" Lussuria stood at the door, smiling.

"Oi Lussuria, what are you here for?"

"Oh nothing. Just the Boss is pissed because he can't find you. He even called you a lover boy, how funny!"

"That's not the reason why you're here is it?" Squalo questioned.

"So sharp, Captain. The Boss just told me to inform Shina that she won't be fighting anymore of us Officers."

"Eh? Why not?" Shina asked.

"He's right. Judging from the fight with Levi – who's the weakest out of all of us, it you were to fight in your current state, you would die." Squalo said.

"Exactly. So we thought we might just start you off with an easy mission. You'll be accompanying Squalo to investigate the Yakuza massacres in Japan."

"But why does Varia need to go?" Shina asked.

"It's because," Lussuria began, "They were literally ripped to shreds, doctors can't even match up body parts."

Shina and Squalo stared at Lussuria in shock, no one is that dangerous! They thought..

* * *

**Okay, so even if the homework piled up A LOT I still get SOME time to write. I might as well tell you now: I'm actually writing this story in secret and my parents put all the computers (cos I have an older bro) in one room. So he can just turn his head 90 degrees and see everything I'm doing T_T I always need to find a good time to write like when he's playing piano or he's at a high school meeting and stuff...like today. I really apologize for updating 7 x slower than usual :(**


	17. Chapter 17: Promise

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 hyphens is a time skip

Chapter 17: Promise

No POV: (On a plane from Italy to Japan):

Squalo and Shina sat in the private plane when Squalo reflected back to the day before in the infirmary:

*FLASHBACK*

Lussuria began, "Captain Squ and Shina-chan are to leave for Japan tomorrow to investigate Yakuza massacres."

"Voi, hold it, Lussuria," Squalo interrupted, "wouldn't it be enough for only one person to go?"

"This was the Boss' decision. Levi's in the hospital and Bel, Marmon and I can't be bothered. Besides Captain, if you were to go alone you'd lose your patience right away and if Shina went alone in her condition she wouldn't be able to do anything."

"So?" Shina asked.

"If Shina-chan and Squalo go together they can both figure out who the culprit was then Squalo can go after them while Shina-chan stays behind. Even Squ has enough skill to chop up the Yakuza like in the description."

*FLASHBACK END*

Shina was covered in bandages all over her body under her clothes but she could still walk. Squalo watched her sleeping from the seat across him for a few seconds until he looked out his window and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

...  
Shina's POV: Namimori Hotel:

Squalo and I walked into the lobby in normal clothes. He wore a black coat with white jeans and a brown scarf. I had a brown leather jacket and a white blouse underneath with black jeans and a pair of dark purple flats.

When we checked in and went into the hotel room it was a luxurious hotel suite with a small kitchen. There were several large sofas and it was almost like an apartment! But seriously, it's only the two of us and we won't be here for long. So...why?

...

Jeez, that Captain Squalo - Taking on the investigation all by himself telling me he'll call if he needed help while I go grocery shopping so I can cook dinner...

It's not like Namimori is new to me anyway. I was reluctant to go out into the open because apparently the police are after me and everyone in Namimori know who I am. I walked along the path in the middle of the shopping district slowly. I ambled past all the shops while I imagined what would've happened if I never went to Vindice prison.

* * *

No POV:

Yamamoto walked through the shopping district after a long session of baseball. He wiped sweat off his head with his arm and continued to walk home. He stopped instantly when he saw the familiar face walking through the streets.

Shina held several grocery bags in her arms as she ambled past several people. She read her shopping list extremely carefully to try and meet Squalo's expectations for food that night, she wondered if he even liked home made, well, hotel room food.

"Shina!" Yamamoto shouted. Shina looked away from the slip of paper in her hand and looked straight to see the one she loved the most. She felt his two strong hands grab onto her shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He placed his lips against hers and gripped onto her shoulders harder.

Shina gently closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. The world faded around them as they kissed for several seconds until Yamamoto finally let go.

...

Yamamoto and Shina sat next to each other on the grassy hill near the bridge. Shina told about her experiences with her few days with Varia and how she lashed out at them for fighting on a dinner table. They both laughed together for hours when they noticed that the sun was setting.

"Well, that's everything that's been happening. Sorry Takeshi-kun but...I gotta go now," Shina stood up with the groceries and proceeded to walk away when Yamamoto grabbed her wrist. He turned her head and his eyes became serious and worried, "Promise me something, Shina."

"Ta..Takeshi-kun?"

"Promise me you won't kill anyone ever again," he said without hesitation. They stared into each other's eyes when Shina replied, "I promise."

They stood on the hill holding hands when Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Shina and pulled her in closer. His chin sat on her head and whispered, "I love you, Shina."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a teenage girl's voice teasingly asked. Yamamoto and Shina turned to see several Namimori Middle School female student's with dynamites and more weapons.

"Who are you?" Shina asked after gently pushing Yamamoto away and faced them.

The girl replied, "Members of the Gokudera fan club, Yamamoto-san isn't the only one with fan girls, you know."

Another spoke, "We know everything about you and the Vongola. Kokuyo Gang, the battle with Varia, your trip to the future and the Shimon family."

Then a familiar group of girls walked to the front, "We, the remaining Yamamoto fan club will avenge our beloved Nayu-sama by forming an alliance with the Gokudera fan club and we're going to kill Mei Shina."

Shina stepped forward and analysed the crowd. She slightly smirked and warned them, "How can you beat me? You don't have any rings or box weapons and you expect to kill me?"

"Not only that," Yamamoto began, "this time I'll be fighting too."

They both then spoke in unison, "However..."

"we're not going to kill you."

* * *

**WOOHOO! AN UPDATE. Just to let you know, I've never written a romance story, not even at school so this was my first time. How was it? D: But listening to Nanimo Hajimaranakatta Ichinichi Owarini by LM.C really helped. It's that nice of a song, I recommend it. Well, I'll write the next chapter as quickly as I can :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Battle

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 18: Battle

No POV: Namimori Bridge:

"You're not going to kill us? What do you take us for?" the leader laughed.

"Yuki-san, can we get this over with?" a Yamamoto fan girl asked.

"Don't bother," Shina interrupted, "we won't even use rings or Vongola Gear, we'll take you down fair and square."

Yuki frowned, "You're bluffing."

"Do me a favour, Shina," Yamamoto said as Shina turned her head, "I don't make a habit of hurting girls so I'll probably be holding back."

Shina chuckled, "It's fine, I'll take them down anyway."

"Fine. Yuna, Hisako, Misaki, Ai, Mine, Megumi and I will kill Shina and bring justice to Namimori," Yuki announced.

"Oi," Yamamoto laughed, "isn't that Hibari's job?"

Misaki scraped a dynamite stick against a matchbox on her belt and chucked the dynamite at Shina. Yamamoto and Shina quickly leaped in opposite directions when Yamamoto told them, "Gokudera does it better, you know."

Yuna ran down the grass hill and pulled out throwing knives out of her pocket. She held them between her fingers in both hands and threw them straight at Yamamoto. He quickly picked up a long stick and flung it in front of him. The knives pinned into the stick and fell to the ground. He pulled the knives out of the stick and tossed them on to the ground, "You fan girls of all sorts surprise me. What kind of girls carry around knives and go around killing people out of jealousy, hm?"

From the top of the hill, Ai said, "Don't be surprised, shit's just getting real."

* * *

Meanwhile at Namimori Hotel:

Squalo sat in his room when he suddenly heard explosion coming from outside. He rushed to the window and slid the window open. When he poked his head outside he caught sight of grey smoke coming from the river. Squalo frowned, "Is that Shina causing trouble?" he quickly closed the window shut, picked up his room key and jacket and went out the door.

* * *

Back at the river:

Ai and Shina exchanged attacks with both of their knives when Ai raised her leg and kicked the side of Shina's head. She fell back as Ai threw herself forward and forced Shina to the ground. Ai's hand was on Shina's throat and she raised her knife above her head ready to stab her to death.

Yamamoto battled Hisako, Mine and Megumi. He only blocked with a long and sharp stick and stayed with the defensive. Misaki threw two sticks of dynamite. One in both Yamamoto's and Shina's locations. He saw Shina on the ground with Ai as the dynamite flew towards them.

Suddenly he saw the dynamite explode a few metres away from Shina and saw a silhouette he recognised very well. Gokudera walked out of the smoke and then ran toward Yamamoto. He shouted a phrase he and Yamamoto knew very well, "Two times bomb!"

Yamamoto pushed himself back and leaped before the bombs exploded. He stood next to Gokudera when he said, "Jeez, women are so crazy. This is why I never want to get married."

"I see you're holding back too, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed.

"If I went all out, the Tenth would be upset."

When the smoke in front of them cleared, Megumi and Hisako stood in front of Mine's unconscious body. They pointed guns in front of them directly at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"You two boys are so busy talking to each other that you don't even realise what's below you!" Misaki shouted.

Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately looked down when suddenly dynamites below their feet exploded. Megumi and Hisako started to recklessly shoot at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Shina quickly looked back and saw the grey smoke and heard loud bullets.

"Takeshi-kun! Gokudera-san!" she screamed as Ai stabbed her shoulder. Ai seized her knife out of Shina's shoulder and tried to slice her neck next. Shina quickly caught the knife in her teeth and head-butted Ai.

They both quickly rolled away from each other as Shina took the knife from her teeth. She spit out the blood which was her own and then faced Ai. "Oi, Ai. You've got no weapon left, you're not worth fighting anymore," Shina dashed towards the smoke where Gokudera and Yamamoto were. Ai fell to her knees and collapsed.

Hisako and Megumi reloaded their bullets and shot again. Misaki kept throwing dynamite until she heard running. She quickly turned around only to see Shina cut her stomach with two knives. The blood quickly soaked her shirt and she collapsed and dropped the dynamite.

The smoke cleared and Shina realised Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't in the smoke. Hisako exclaimed, "Where are they!" as she and Megumi turned around to see Gokudera and Yamamoto behind them.

"What th-" Megumi stopped when a line of explosives hit them directly. Shina, Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to see Varia's rain guardian. "VOOI. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN LIKE THAT?"

"Squalo!"

"Captain!"

"SWORD BASTARD!"

Yuna and Yuki looked from the hill and exclaimed, "Varia!"

Squalo looked down at the battle and looked awfully pissed. He shouted, "VOI, THEY'RE SMALL FRY. HURRY UP THE FUCK UP AND BEAT THEM!"

"Shina, this is your battle. We'll leave those two to you," Gokudera said.

Yuki and Yuna jumped down to face Shina. Yuki dashed towards Shina and raised her fist. Shina caught it with her hand and grabbed onto her throat with the other. Yuna darted from behind.

Shina positioned her foot and twirled. She sent Yuki straight into Yuna and they collapsed.

"Wow, you're as dumb as those Varia underlings," Shina complained.

Yuki and Yuna got back up, "If that's the case then we're calling this off."

"Call this off?"

"This is gonna be a fight to the death now. I don't care if you won't kill us but we'll just use our box weapons and kill you violently. It's as easy as that."

"Don't do it, Shina!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Heh, she's staying by her word, don't worry about it," Squalo stopped him.

Yuna and Yuki lit their rings with Storm and Lightning flames.

* * *

***Sigh* I'm sorry if this battle disappointed you guys...I'm not good at 3+ vs 1 battles where every single person is named. I've never actually said that this is my first fanfic until I changed the summary a few days ago. I am SERIOUSLY doing my best to update as fast as a can. Take care (^o^)/**


	19. Chapter 19: Done for

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip

**Thank you Ayumi Hibari for the review! :)**

Chapter 19: Done For

No POV:

Yuna said, "I'm sure someone would've told you by now, storm and lightning flames are like siblings. And if you take Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I's lightning arrow as an example – it's invincible."

"The hardening ability of the lightning flame strengthens the effectiveness and defence of the storm flame's disintegration," Yuki continued.

"Oi," Shina interrupted, "I already know this stuff so can we get on with the fight already?"

Yuna and Yuki opened their box weapons. Shina waited for them to attack her. She watched their boxes explode and pillars of green and red light raised into the sky. Shina took a step back and stared. Her hair flew with the force as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Squalo watched the scene.

The light faded and Yuna and Yuki stood in their place, unchanged. Yuna charged as Shina raised the knives and defended. Yuna suddenly hopped to one side and Shina saw a long scythe rapidly emerge from her hip. The blade went in front of her stomach and stabbed Shina's side. "Wh….!"

* * *

Yuna didn't budge. Gokudera shouted, "We've gotta help her!" He, Yamamoto and Squalo quickly rushed to Shina's aid. Yuki jumped in the air and landed in front of them. She spread her arms to stop Gokudera, Yamamoto and Squalo.

"VOI, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Squalo shouted. Yuki had her head down and didn't flinch. They stood there, confused.

Yuki suddenly raised her head and screamed. Long sword blades suddenly flew from out of her torso and straight towards the three. Gokudera and Yamamoto ducked and leaped to the side of the river. Squalo jumped up into the air and raised his sword. Yuki pulled the swords back into her chest and then left her head raised.

Squalo didn't realise until it was too late. Three spears came out of her neck and stabbed him. One in his chest and two on his arms. "Squalo!" Yamamoto shouted.

"We don't have a choice, Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yeah, we have to use our Vongola Gear or we're toast!"

"Uri! Cambio Forma!"

"Kojiro, Jiro! Cambio Forma!"

Gokudera was wrapped in bombs with his sunglasses and pipe shaped igniter. Yamamoto had his two sword style ready to fight.

* * *

Shina hunched over with the blade in her hip. Yuna retracted the blade as blood spurted from her wound. "Ngh," Shina fell over and her knees shook. Yuna stood still with her head down and an expressionless face, just like Yuki. Shina stood up straight and leaped to the side off of her foot.

She jumped behind Yuna and prepared to strike.

Yuna's hair flew up and Shina stopped. Her arms were apart and she coughed out blood as she dropped her knives. Swords sticked out of Yuna's back and went straight through Shina's body.

"Wha…t?"

Bright red flames coated the swords as Shina coughed out more blood. She screamed in pain as Squalo hung from the spears. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already on the ground covered in blood.

They were done for.

* * *

**Eehh...this chapter was shorter than usual. I couldn't think of anything to add, sorry guys. Well I've kinda been racking my brain over a maths test today and I went all out at basketball training and slipped...and fell...I'll do my best with the next chapter.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Saviours and Epilogue

Spying on Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 20: Saviours

Bright red flames coloured Namimori River. A single girl's scream filled the silence of the setting sun in Namimori. Everyone could hear her as they walked past, but they all did nothing.

Except for them.

Yuna extinguished the flames and retracted the swords. Shina's body fell back and thumped on the ground like a rag doll. She panted and breathed heavily on the ground.

The atmosphere was silent and filled with the odour of spilt blood…lots of it. Yuna and Yuki became surrounded in their respective flame colours. They floated up in the sky and then dropped to their feet. Yuki sighed and then turned to Yuna, "Well, that's it then. They're all dead and we'll get out of here before anyone finds them," Yuki said.

Yuna nodded but then couldn't help but notice a killing intent up the hill. A dark figure jumped into the sky and his black jacket flew like a cape as the man attacked. Yuna jumped forwards to avoid his attack.

"Oi! Who was that?!" Yuna shouted.

The man got up and turned around. He lifted up his arms to reveal his tonfas as the force flicked his black hair to the side and revealed his sharp eyes. A familiar skylark, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari Kyoya?!" Yuki exclaimed. She quickly turned around and looked behind her to see a fist of sky flames head in her direction. She swiftly leaped back to Yuna's side.

"Please lend me a hand, Hibari-san," a brunette boy with long and spiky hair with an orange flame on this head said. He had his hands in the bright red gloves by his sides. Yuki saw the emblem on his gloves and her jaw dropped. "Vongola the Tenth?!"

Hibari replied to Tsuna, "Of course, they're the ones messing with Namimori Middle after all."

Tsuna let out a small smile and turned his back towards Yuna and Yuki and faced a certain (and extreme) man with short grey hair and a kangaroo by his side. "Don't worry about it, Sawada. Sasagawa Ryohei here will heal them in no time to the extreme!"

Tsuna turned around again and frowned at Yuki and Yuna. "How dare you do this to my comrades?"

"I'll never forgive you two for disturbing the peace in Namimori. I'll bite you to death right here and now."

"It doesn't matter if you have reinforcements, Yuna and I will kill all of you," Yuki said.

Tsuna positioned his hands behind him and released strong flames. "He disappeared!" Yuki exclaimed. The next thing they knew Tsuna was right in front of them. He faced his hands in front of Yuki and Yuna and released his flames.

Yuna and Yuki flew backwards onto the ground and found their coats burnt to ashes. They both quickly got up to see a long chain flying in their direction. "Shit!" Yuna screamed as their dropped to the ground. They looked up to see Hibari in the air. He pointed his tonfas downwards and then threw his legs behind him. He dived straight down at Yuna and Yuki and landed.

Hibari smashed his tonfas directly onto two small objects attached to their skirt belts. Small pieces of wood flew into the air as Hibari stepped on Yuna's stomach and leaped off it.

"Shit! Our box weapons!" Yuki shouted.

Hibari stood by Tsuna's side and looked back. He said, "Without your box weapons you're nothing."

"It seems that it's similar to the Six Funeral Wreaths' carnage boxes but instead of combining your bodies with an animal, you combined with weapons instead. How interesting," Hibari said.

"That's right," Shina began, "Those with no strength without a weapon aren't considered to be fighters. Rather, they're what we usually call weaklings."

"Mei Shina?!" Yuna shouted, "How are you standing?!"

"We owe this one to Lawn Head," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, thanks to Sasagawa's awesome sun flame, we're back up again," Yamamoto added.

"And now we're gonna beat the shit out of you two," Squalo raised his sword.

Yuki and Yuna turned back to back and slightly raised their hands. "This isn't good," Yuki began, "Alright, we give up."

They all heard a scream and they turned to Shina on the ground. Everyone was shocked to see those pitch black flames once again. A spear attached to a long and thin chain speared through the ground next to Shina's foot.

Neck shackles pummelled out of the flames and flew straight towards Yuki and Yuna. They began to be dragged into the darkness when another flame lit up and out came a member of Vindice.

"Our job here is done," it said.

Yamamoto quickly got up and stood in front of Shina and spread his arms. "I've had enough of you, you're not taking Shina away from me!"

"We're not taking her back. She has aided us in catching the two thieves of the forbidden box weapons."

Gokudera asked, "Forbidden boxes?"

Tsuna's dying will flame quietly extinguished and he asked with a slightly loud voice, "Does that mean she can stay with us?"

"Yes, we decided to release her and let her be free."

"But what about the other two girls?" Ryohei shouted.

"They're going to imprisoned for life for taking such dangerous boxes."

Yuki and Yuna were dragged into the flames and then disappeared.

…

Yamamoto gave Shina a hand and helped her up. When she stood up she quickly hugged him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun, for getting you involved in all this."

Yamamoto laughed and smiled, "It's alright, Shina."

Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Hibari smiled at the sentimental moment. Squalo said with a quieter voice than usual, "Oi Shina, we're going back now."

"But Captain-!"

"DO YOU WANT BOTH OF US TO BE KILLED BY THE BOSS?!"

"No but-!"

"THEN COME ON!"

"Squalo-san!" Tsuna shouted, "Please let Shina stay with us, if Xanxus has a problem he can come to me about it."

"Yeah, Shina's been through a lot. Let her stay with Yamamoto and us for a while," Gokudera said.

Squalo frowned and then turned, "Tch." He walked away from the group.

Hibari walked away from the crowd back to Namimori Middle and the rest all stayed together in happiness.

* * *

Epilogue:

Varia Castle:

Squalo faced Xanxus like Shina did and he didn't dare to look in his eyes. Xanxus asked, "Where's Shina?"

Squalo reluctantly replied, "Sh…she didn't come back."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't come back, it's a long story it'll be in the damn report."

Squalo anticipated for his boss to throw a bottle of tequila but he didn't. Then he asked, "Aren't you gonna kill me for this?"

"Nope, she never resigned officially so we can just rent her out when she's needed."

Squalo let out a small sigh of relief and walked out the door.

* * *

Namimori Middle School rooftop (several days later):

Tsuna and the gang at lunch together on the rooftop but with a new girl in their group, Shina. She became friends easily with Kyoko and the rumour about Nayu died away. No one believed that such a kind hearted and pretty girl would do something like that.

Shina and Yamamoto walked together from school and when they reached her apartment she held his hands together and leaned towards him. She gently kissed his lips and left. Shina opened the door and went inside as Yamamoto left to go home. No more rumours, regrets or grudges.

Namimori brightened with happiness again. Everything was normal.

(Spying on Vongola Decimo: End)

* * *

**Aaaaaaand CUT! That's it guys, Spying on Vongola Decimo has ended. Thank you all for reading all 20 chapters and thank you to all the reviewers and all those who added this story to alerts/favourites! I really appreciate it and HERE'S TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL SUPPORTERS!  
**

(ﾉ ｡◕ ▽ ◕｡)ﾉ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡

**I've already got another story in mind and I'm gonna write it to the extreme with my dying will! Here's leextremekid signing out (^.^)/ Bye bye!**


End file.
